bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Collaboration: Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project)
After a long time, here she is! Marisa Kirisame Element: Thunder'' ''Rank:' Omni Summon: '"Shoot and I'll move! In a flash, ze!"'' ''Evolution: "It ain't magic if it ain't flashy. Danmaku's all about power, ze!"'' ''Fusion: "If anything goes wrong, just pin the blame on Reimu. It always works, I'm tellin' ya!"'' ''Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''20 Hits ''BB: ''30 Hits / 31 BC Fill ''SBB: ''1 Hit / 40 BC Fill ''UBB: ''40 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''40 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''30 DC (1 BC per hit) / X360% on all enemies ''SBB: ''45 DC (1 BC per hit) / X600%~1350% on all enemies ''UBB: ''40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Love-Colored Magic 50% boost to HP, ATK, 120% boost to Spark damage, enormously boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma and item drop rate (25% BC/HC/Zel, 20% Karma, 5% item) & chance of boosting OD gauge when collects a limited amount of BC (20% chance to fill 5% of OD gauge by collecting 10 BC) ES: Dance of the Witches Boosts BB ATK (80% boost) & boosts OD gauge fill rate (40% boost) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Shoot the Moon 30 powerful Thunder combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts BB ATK (250% boost) for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage (100% boost) & considerably boosts BC, HC and item drop rate (30% BC/HC, 3% item) SBB: Blazing Star Massive Thunder combo attack on all enemies (consecutive uses boost damage, up to 5x), probable chance to deal an extra hit (25% chance), hugely boosts BB ATK (300% boost), Spark damage (100% boost) for 3 turns & considerably boosts Spark BC, HC drop rate (60% boost). UBB: Final Master Spark 40 massive Thunder combo attack on all enemies (consumes all BB gauges), enormously boosts BB ATK (750% boost), Spark damage (300% boost) for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge (35% boost) and enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns (80% boost) SP Enhancement Options # 50% boost to Spark damage = 10 SP # Enhances Spark damage boost to 70% = 10 SP # Enhances Spark damage boost to 100% = 10 SP # Boosts BB ATK (50% boost) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's probable OD gauge boost chance (+ 10%) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's probable OD gauge boost amount (+ 3% OD fill) = 10 SP # Adds OD gauge fill rate boost (20% boost) for 3 turns effect to SBB = 30 SP # Adds BC, HC and item drop rate boost (30% BC/HC, 3% item) for 3 turns effect to SBB = 20 SP # Enhances BB's/SBB's/UBB's BB ATK boost effect (+ 100%) = 40 SP # Adds enormous boost to BC, HC, Item drop rate (50% BC/HC, 5% item) for 3 turns effect to UBB = 40 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 50 SP Creator's Own Thoughts Marisa is the other main character on Touhou, alongside Reimu. It might be obvious but she's a Spark Unit. Based on Marisa, I added some drop rate boosts alongside offensive boosts to help with her damage. I have planned to do Master Spark, Double Spark and then Final Master Spark, but I took other good cards in consideration. Anyway... Poll time! If Marisa was an actual Unit, how would you feel if she was in the Summon Gate? "Oh yeah! Definitely getting my Kiri girl!" "Don't need her but I'll try." "Mixing Vern or Zero with Zelnite doesn't make anything interesting." This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts